


Breakthrough

by Flandusgirl



Series: Gallavich Fics [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wanted to be the one to convince Ian to see a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

Mickey looked up at the ceiling as he laid in bed, a cigarette between his fingers. Mickey pulled his hand up to his mouth and took a deep drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke curl from his lips. Mickey knew that he should give in and listen to Fiona. Ian needed professional help before he actually killed someone. Mickey was honestly scared at the funeral that Ian was going to do something harmful to someone and get himself arrested. Mickey closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before he turned his head to look at Ian sleeping next to him. 

"Hey." Mickey murmured and moved his free hand up to nudge Ian's shoulder. "Wake up." Mickey watched as Ian stirred in his sleep, but didn't rouse fully. Mickey took another drag and turned onto his side to gently blew smoke into Ian's face. Ian coughed and let out a groan, opening his eyes. 

"I was sleeping." Ian murmured and wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist to pull him closer. "Why am I awake?"

"I wanna talk." Mickey murmured and reached up to stub the cigarette in the ash tray before his hand ran through Ian's hair. 

"About what?" Ian murmured against Mickey's neck, his lips ghosting over the pale skin. 

"About what's been going on with you. I think you should go see that doctor." Mickey knew Ian was going to try and get himself out of talking about this, so Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian to keep him in bed as he started to move. 

"Mickey let me go." Ian murmured and tried to turn himself around but Mickey took a handful of his hair. 

"No. Just fucking listen to me for a second." Mickey looked him in the eyes and raised his brows. "Okay?" Ian tried to look anywhere but at Mickey, but it was hard. Those blue eyes were too strong. 

"Yeah. Okay." Ian murmured and Mickey released him a little, but kept his hand in his hair. 

"I don't want you to get sick again." Mickey murmured and chewed on his lip. "And that shit you pulled at the funeral yesterday was fucking unnecessary."

"I'm fine, Mick. I'm not sick anymore." Ian was still so deep in denial that Mickey didn't think he would be able to convince him. 

"I know, but you might get sick again, and the doctors can prevent that." Mickey tried to remember all of the things that Fiona and Lip told him. "You need to get help while you're up and energetic." Mickey moved his hand a little to stroke Ian's hair, showing that he didn't want to hurt Ian or be against him. "I just want you to be okay." Mickey had never really shown his emotional side to Ian very much, but he was really worried. Ian looked into Mickey's eyes and saw that all of his walls were down for him. Ian stayed silent for the longest time, his brain battling itself to make a decision. 

"Okay." Ian whispered after a while, swallowing hard. "I'll go to the doctor." Mickey stared at him for a few seconds, not believing that he actually got Ian to agree to seeing a doctor. 

"We'll go tomorrow." Mickey nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to Ian's lips. He knew better than ask the 'really?' question because that would give Ian the chance to second guess himself. "I'll tell Fiona and Lip. They'll want to go with us." Mickey tugged softly at Ian's hair and smiled a bit. "Thank you. I just want you to be better." 

"I know." Ian bit his lip and moved to press his face back into Mickey's neck, closing his eyes. "I've never seen you so worried." Ian whispered against his skin and pressed a soft kiss there. 

"That's cause I've never been worried about anything before." Mickey ran his hand down Ian's bare back. "You're the only one who's gonna worry me to death." Mickey chuckled softly and he could feel Ian smile against his neck. 

"Don't die too soon. Won't have anyone to fuck." Ian grinned and Mickey slapped the back of his head. 

"Watch it. I can refuse sex, you know." Mickey couldn't help but laugh, though. He was happy that he was the one who got through to Ian and not his brother or sister. 

"You wouldn't dare." Ian murmured against his neck and gently nipped his skin. 

"Try me, firecrotch." Mickey grinned and pressed a kiss to his head. Mickey just hoped that Ian will be willing to go to the doctors tomorrow. It was a new day after all. Ian could have a complete different idea and decision. Mickey closed his eyes and sighed a little, trying not to think about that.


End file.
